For the Love of a Sister
by Amber Jack
Summary: My sister is dead and there is nothing I can do but take her boy in. I want to hate them both, but can't even find the ability to do that. She is gone and all I have left is the boy. (More in my dark Lily/Harry series) One-shot. It may be continued in the future.


Before I get to Harry's Story, I wanted to write something that was solely from Petunia's POV. Its short, but I wanted to try and explain what some of her feelings would be right after her sister's untimely death. Remember this universe is not supposed to be happy. It has dark undertones and no-one that was around Lily would have been unaffected by her being a catalyst. I may add more later, but for now I felt this aptly described the situation surrounding Petunia.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world. I just like to play around with the characters for my own amusement.

\\\\\

I felt the blood wards flare to life at the death of my sister and I collapsed where I was and screamed my anguish. She was gone. She had been my light in the darkest hours of my life and now she was gone. I felt the severing of the bond as keenly as a knife in the gut. I would have preferred the knife in the gut.

I knew that that hateful old man would be here soon with my nephew. Lily had warned me that he would ignore the will and take the boy directly to me. He wasn't meant to come to me. Why? For the simple matter it was quite possible my innate magik would react rather horribly to his own familial magik in this time of turmoil and it was going to result in a few rather terrible years for the poor boy. It wasn't something that could be stopped. Even with my oath it wasn't going to be easy. Lily had known that and tried to make other arrangements.

The boy was supposed to go to Sirius or the werewolf, failing that he was to go to the Longbottom family. Lily had explained that to me but I didn't really understand the bond between my nephew and the Longbottom scion. I just knew that it would have been safer for the boy to go there than to come under my protection. The will was a binding contract that could not be ignored once it was read, but since the old man was likely going to have it sealed it was going to be a moot point. I was supposed to be the very last resort because of my ties to my sister and the way the magik was going to react. My sister had been a catalyst of change and if her boy was anything like her, I would be a moving focal point. I would not be able to anchor him as a Potter needed.

Lily had told me that Sirius was most likely going to be blamed, but she had plans in place to get him out of Azkaban. Plans she had not shared with me, but I had no doubt would be followed through on. The werewolf was a potential ally of her son but he was going to run scared for a while because he had just lost his 'pack' and the alpha was dead. Lily would sometimes wonder if he knew it was Lily that was the Alpha, but likely not, he ignored his instincts too often.

The divide was already taking place within my mind. I could hardly think of the boy as nephew, even though I knew logically I would die for him, that would never change, but the blood wards were making it harder to think. Blood wards that I had begged Lily to not place. It would take several years for me to be able to see the boy as the nephew I loved dearly.

I heard a tapping at my window and saw an owl. There was a package tied to its leg. I relieved the bird of its burden and sat down at the table. There was a book and a letter.

I opened the letter;

_My dearest Petunia,_

_Never doubt that I loved you. My emotions are scattered but more real than they have been in years. With the breakdown of my physical form, my mind was beginning to heal from the damaged done when I was 5. You were one of the few bright spots in this cruel existence that I suffered. I should apologize for what you must be feeling right now, but I'm not sorry-however I do owe you an explanation._

_You are feeling the blood wards take effect. I placed them about 6 months ago, I know it was against your express wishes, but it was the only way to keep both you and my son safe. At the moment they are feeding off of the love you felt for me and the love that you feel for Harry. The unfortunate side affect is that it will make it harder for you to realize that love for my son. I task you with this. Care for his needs in the best way you can. I know it will be difficult but your oath will make sure that you manage at least the bare necessity of care. The effects of the blood wards will eventually fade and the familial magiks that will war between you two will settle and I know that Harry will forgive you._

_There are things that you will need to watch for. Harry is already showing signs of being rather magically inclined. His accidental magic has been less accidental and far more purposeful than any young child should be able to do control at his age. It will only get stronger as he gets older. Teach him to always be in control. Don't let him falter in his choices, but make sure he understands that there are always consequences with every action he takes. _

_You must also watch out for the curse. I believe that he already has visions; I have placed a block on part of him magic to lessen the affect. It will fail in a couple of years' time and it will be harder for him to sort through the past, present and future. Keep him in the present until you can find his anchor. Mr. Ollivander or Professor Filius Flitwick will be able to help if worse comes to work. Harry will be able to find his anchor when he is old enough, like James he'll be able to figure where the pull is coming from._

_No matter what happens, keep my boy safe. He will change the world or destroy it to rebuild it. _

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

After reading the letter it fell from nerve less fingers. I wanted to hate her but couldn't even dredge up the emotion to do such a simple thing. The blood wards were working. Through the kitchen window I saw the power in the street go out so I got up and flipped the lights off and waited.

I heard quiet voices outside. I assumed it was the wizards. I waited until I heard a rustle at the front door and the boy was placed on the porch stoop. I was waiting for one of them to ring the door bell, but all I heard was a small pop and then the lights were back on. I wanted to slap the idiot who would leave a toddler on the front stoop when he was able to walk. They would pay for that one day, the idiots.

I opened the door and sighed as I peered down at the boy. He was sleeping. I closed my eyes and picked the small child up. He was almost 2, but looked much younger. I remember that it had puzzled Lily at how small her child was, but he was healthy and that was all that had ever mattered to her.

I held the boy close as I murmured _"I accept"_ and the blood wards strengthen around the two of us. It could have been my imagination but I swore I heard my sister laugh and the Earth tremble beneath my feet. I shook it off and went inside. What was done was done.

\\\\

Drop me a line and let me know what you think. I appreciate any feedback that is given.

A special thank you goes out to my reviewers. Especially Sweets5236 who has left me many lovely reviews.

Cheers

Jack.


End file.
